


One hell of a sandwich

by Alphawhitefox, DazDevilGames



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/F, Mayhem, Oblivious Veronica, Soft Heathers because why not, Veronica does not give a shit TM, it is not 1989, lots of mayhem because i live for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphawhitefox/pseuds/Alphawhitefox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazDevilGames/pseuds/DazDevilGames
Summary: Veronica always liked to draw random patterns with mustard on her sandwich...She didn't expected to summon a demon by accident, and not just any demon, the demon queen noneless.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Heather Duke, Heather Chandler/Heather Duke/Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Heather McNamara, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara, Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 31
Kudos: 228





	1. A Peculiar Summoner

**Author's Note:**

> So i just found this random tumblr post about a story where this guy treats a demon with a sandwich and thought, "why not write this as a Heathers AU?" and here we are!

“I want these ready on monday morning”, Veronica heard before a stack of paper was heavily deposited on her desk, making her heart almost jump out of her throat. 

She only had time to quickly nod before her obnoxiously overweight boss quickly scattered away to do whatever awfully greasy haired bosses do. 

Veronica rested her face on her hands, her shoulders quickly sank as low as they could go. 

“Ever heard of digital copies?”, she mumbles under her breath, “And there goes going home early”. 

Not that she had anybody to go home to, but getting home earlier would be nice, she sighs thinking about all the work ahead of her yet again, she overhears her bosses incredibly annoying cackle from across the sea of desks with some equally obnoxious co-workers and rolls her eyes. 

“Where’s a Norwegian in the boiler room when you need them?” Veronica quickly shook those thoughts out of her head, those days were way behind her. Deciding to start sifting through the pile of papers on her desk.

It was almost 8pm when she finishes her work and goes home. Drenched from the rain while she was waiting for the bus, Veronica quickly shuts the door behind her and drops her backpack, carefully making her way around her house to not get water everywhere. After a quick shower and clothes change, she feels her stomach violently growl demanding food. 

Veronica is too tired from the long, shitty day to cook and chooses to make just a sandwich instead.

She strolls to the kitchen and grabs a plate and two slices of bread, plopping them onto the plate, placing a slice of ham and a bit of cheese onto the bottom slice, proceeding to grab a bottle of mustard the brunette starts to draw a random pattern on her sandwich. Having this habit since she was a child, she was surprised to notice this time the pattern started to glow. 

“This can’t be right, what’s the expiration date of this? I thought I bought this last week.” she mumbled to herself, and then she was forced to shield her eyes when the glow became too much for her to bear. 

Before she knew it, there was a puff of red smoke filling the room that smelled like cotton candy, waving her hand in front of her face trying to prevent a coughing fit. After the smoke dissipates, she sees a strange figure standing just over the counter. A 7ft tall woman, with dark red skin, wearing a lighter shade of red for a blazer, black skirt and matching tights, strawberry blonde hair, pointy ears and horns that curl backwards towards the back of her head and then points up towards the ceiling, almost like they’re a crown, before the brunette knows, she sees silver eyes staring down at her. 

“What the fuck? Can this day get any worse?” She thought, letting her shoulders sink with exhaustion. “Oh well, in this case”, without taking her eyes off of the creature in her kitchen, Veronica reached for another two slices of bread and began to assemble another sandwich for them.”Would you like mustard on your sandwich?” she deadpans while asking, holding the bottle. The demon seems taken aback with the question,”Uh...sure…?”.

Shrugging, the brunette decides to put the condiment on in stripes just in case she accidentally summons another creature before sliding the sandwich on a plate to the other side of the counter towards the demon. They eat in silence until Veronica gets up and strolls out of the kitchen, “After you finish, leave your plate on the counter, I’ll clean it up tomorrow, please turn off the lights before you leave, good night.”  
And just like that the brunette goes upstairs and throws herself onto her bed hoping she’ll fall asleep as soon as possible for this strange day to finally be over.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heather is incredibly bored, she just wishes for the movie that Mac and Duke picked to just end already, feeling betrayed by her girlfriends for ganging up on her, she glanced at her phone and realized it’s only a quarter of the way through. 

She rolls her eyes and gets up to go to the bathroom just to do something other than sit there bored, when she's summoned. The familiar smell of sweet red smoke filled her lungs, and engulfed her.

“Ugh, here we go again.”. Heather was tired of being summoned in slimy basements owned by stupid teens who usually piss themselves when they see her, or stupid men in a cult trying to give an innocent child in exchange for eternal wealth. She really needs to find all those dumb ancient books and erase her mark from of them, all she wanted was a calm night with her girlfriends.

So she was surprised when instead of an abandoned church, or some sort of dungeon, she found herself in the middle of a kitchen.  
“Well, this is an upgrade.” She thought to herself while looking at her surroundings, finding a pair of brown eyes staring at her, before Heather has a chance to ask what was the reason of her summoning she sees the human’s shoulders going down as if she was exhausted and, without breaking eye contact, the brunette reaches for two slices of bread and assembles a sandwich.

The blonde was intrigued by the uncommon situation and is taken aback when the first thing that the human says to her is, “Would you like mustard on your sandwich?”.

"Uh...sure…?" Heather scowled herself for stuttering in front of a mortal while the woman just hums to herself while closing the demon's sandwich and sliding it on a plate in her direction.

Not knowing how to handle this bizarre situation, she just nods and takes the sandwich, slowly biting into it. Questioning what this weird summoner wants from her. 

Finding herself facing only silence when she's used to demands, the blonde is mortified when the brunette upon finishing her own sandwich, stands up and motions to the kitchen door asking for Heather to turn off the lights and leave the dishes on the counter when she's done, and watches speechless while the woman makes her way up the stairs, leaving Heather alone in the kitchen with her sandwich.

“What the fuck just happened?”, she mumbles under her breath. Leaving her plate at the counter, as weirdly requested of her in a polite manner, she turns off the light and decides to go back home.

When Heather returns to her realm, she finds Mac and Duke cuddling on her couch where she left them.

"So what was it this time? Money, fame or revenge?" Duke asks without taking her eyes off the movie she and Heather have been watching for the past hour.

When Chandler simply sat on the recliner by their side in silence still trying to make sense of whatever the fuck in the holy hell was that summoning, Duke and Macnamara paused the movie and looked at her, curious by her silence.

“Chandy?”, Mac touched her arm,”What happened?”.

"I was asked if I wanted mustard on my sandwich" Heather Chandler mumbles dumbfounded. Mac simply sat there, repeating Chandler's words in her head, not moving her hand from Chandler’s arm, while Duke started cackling. Before asking "That was a good joke, but seriously, what did they want?"

Finally raising her gaze from the carpet to look into Duke's eyes, the blonde repeats, "I was asked if I wanted mustard on my sandwich".

"That makes no sense, Chan. What did you say?", Duke was as confused as Mac now. Chandler looked lost for a second. “I said sure.” 

“But…”, Mac paused with her brows knitted. ”You don’t even like mustard”.

“I panicked, okay?!”


	2. "What is wrong with this human?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trio of demons decides that would be a good idea to stalk, i mean, observe Ronnie from afar, Mac thinks they should simply ask her, Veronica is more scary than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, means a lot to us to know that you guys are having as much fun reading this chaotic thing as us have while writting, without further ado, enjoy!

_ “I panicked, okay?!” _

The words echoed in Mac’s head. “Heather panicked? What did this human ask her to do?!” She thought. “T-Then what happened?” Mac asked, shifting nervously on her seat.

Chandler gets up and starts pacing back and forth.“She gave me my sandwich...and we both just...ate.”She stops to look at both demons sitting on the couch, flailing her arms about.

”Just like that, no demands, no wishes, nothing. We just sat and ate in silence.” As if she couldn’t believe the absurdity of what she was saying, Heather resumed her pacing around the room, running her fingers through her hair, making a mess of her strawberry locks.

“Then when she was done, she just got up, politely asked me to leave the plate on the counter and to turn off the lights when I was done…”. 

There was a pregnant pause before the demon snapped. 

“SHE JUST WENT UPSTAIRS AS IF I WAS A GUEST GETTING A FREAKING MIDNIGHT SNACK WITH HER, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THAT HUMAN?!”

“Okay, so let me see if i understood.” Duke puts her hand on her chin with a thoughtful expression on her face. “This random human summons you in their basement and decides to give a-”.

“It was a kitchen.”, Chandler interrupts, Duke’s brows shots up, “I beg your pardon?”.

“It wasn’t a basement, nor a dungeon, nor a weird gross and dusty place, it was a kitchen, a very clean one by the way.”, the blonde’s face contorts itself in confusion.

Macnamara tries to record all of the times she was summoned and never once, the place she appeared was clean, “But what about all the ritual stuff? The sigil, and candles and the blood?”.

“I haven’t seen a single candle...nor blood, nor the sigil”, Chandler has her eyes open wide. “How did she summon me?”.

“Okay, one thing at the time.”, Duke chimes in before the demon queen starts spiraling, “So, AS I WAS SAYING, this human summons you, in the middle of a kitchen, doesn’t ask or demand for anything, instead he-”.

“It was a woman.”. The brunette glares at her after being interrupted again.

“FINE, instead, SHE, decides to be  _ oh so dandy _ and make you a freaking sandwich?”.

“Sounds about right.”,Chandler shrugged,”And then she politely asks me to leave the dishes on the counter and turn off the lights when I finish.“.

Duke seemed to reflect on what Heather said, “I don’t get it, but that human is up to something.”.

“I still don’t know why she summoned me. Out of all the summons THIS is the most weird one I've ever got.” Chandler stated. 

“Maybe she just summoned you to make you a sandwich?” Mac said innocently.

“There’s no way THAT’S it. She must have something, no human just summons a demon to just ‘make’ it a sandwich and not demand anything! She’s up to something!” Duke ranted. 

“Maybe it was an accident?” Mac tried once again. 

Duke was about to ask how the fuck you summon a demon by accident, before being cut off by Chandler shouting “For fuck’s sake, shut up, both of you.”.

Mac and Duke flinched, quickly sitting back down.

“Sorry, Heather.” they both said in unison.

Realizing what she did, the strawberry blonde holds her arm looking embarrassed,”Sorry. Look, I’m trying to figure this out too. And, both of you could be right...but, she wasn’t phased by my appearance. So, I’m more inclined to side with Duchess on this one”. 

“I think we should observe her from afar, you know, try and figure out who she is and what she wants, do you have a name?”, Duke suggested.

“No, like I said, she only asked if I wanted mustard on my sandwich and then she only spoke when she was asking me to turn off the lights when I was leaving.”.

“B-But, that’s not right to do, I mean, we shouldn’t stalk her, why don’t we just ask her why she did it?”, Mac replied.

“Heather, my love, why would she tell us? If she didn’t say anything when she summoned Heather, she won’t simply tell us because we asked nicely, besides we won’t be stalking her.” She rolls her eyes, ”We will be OBSERVING her from afar, like you know, hidden behind the bushes or something like that, so we can figure out what she wants.”

Mac looks at her with a bored look on her face,”So, you are stalking her.”.

“Tomato, Tomato…”, Chandler chimes in. “I think that’s a great idea, let’s do it, grab your stuff, we're going to stalk that human.”, she grins putting her hands on her hips.

“Observe the human.” Duke says.

“We’re going to observe that human!” Chandler corrected herself.

Mac just sighs in defeat, “Fuck me gently with a chainsaw.”.

Chandler smirks and replies, “Well, if you insist.”.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What is happening now?” Chandler pokes Duke’s arm.

“The same thing that was happening five minutes ago my dear Heather, which is… nothing!”, the green demon sarcastically replies.

“Oi, you don’t need to be that sarcastic with me, I just asked you a question”, says the strawberry blonde with a pout.

“Right!” Duke scoffs at Chandler.

“Don’t scoff at me! Give me the binoculars, it’s my turn.”, she grabs the binoculars trying to pull from the brunette’s grasp.

“No Heather, quit it, nothing is happening!”, Duke scolds her, pulling it back.

Mac looks at the two demons bickering with her arms crossed and shakes her head, as if she couldn’t believe she was stuck with those two brats, standing next to the bush Chandler and Duke are hiding in, she rolls her eyes and sighs.

“Why God/Satan did you send these two idiots to me?”

“OW!” Duke hissed through her teeth. “DON’T PULL MY TAIL!”

“Be quiet!” Chandler hissed.

Mac’s face was the picture of annoyance. 

“Honestly this is so stupid, why are we outside, spying like a bunch of kids, when we could simply just walk in and ask her!?” Mac complains, but the other two Heather’s seemed too busy with their bickering to notice.

“Oh, oh, she’s coming downstairs!” Duke quickly whispered.

“Just gimme the binoculars! Besides, I’m the one this human summoned, it’s my right to stalk her!” Chandler argued.

All Mac heard was more rustling and sharp hisses “Guess they’re still fighting over the binoculars”, the blonde thought.

“Whatever she’s wearing is hideous, honestly she can’t accessorize for shit!”, the demon queen criticizes.

“I’m pretty sure those are pajamas, and they are used to sleep in them, I bet they are comfortable, and I mean, they look way better than whatever that piece of cloth you use every once in a while.” Duke teases with a smirk.

“EX-FUCKING-CUSE ME!!! That is called a “kimono” bitch, fuck you!”, says Heather, hand on her chest with a bewildered look on her face.

The brunette rolls her eyes, “Yeah, whatever you say, princess.”, she turns her attention back to the binoculars and gasps, “Holy shit, she has chocolate flakes, ooooo, I need to steal some for me”.

“Heather, focus!” Chandler barks.

“Sorry, Heather.” Duke mumbles.

A couple of hours pass, and Mac gets increasingly fed up with their bickering.

“She still hasn’t moved? What is she even watching?” Chandler sighed, “She summoned a demon last night and is just chilling on the sofa today? Who the fuck does she think she-...Duchess? HEATHER?!”

“Huh? Heather be quiet, the best part is coming up.” Duke responded.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Just let me see wha-”

“Shhh! This is the good part!” Duke said cutting off Chandler.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, gimme the binoculars!” Chandler jumped on the binoculars.

Duke protests, and instantly the bushes start violently rustling. Mac just rolls her eyes and heads towards the human’s house. “If you want something done, do it yourself!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ “Our love is God!”, he says while cradling the bomb on his arms. _

_ “Say ‘Hi’ to God!”, Veronica hears herself repeating those words, his face contorts itself in sadness just before he’s gone in a bright flash, and an ear-piercing bang. _

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Veronica sits up with a gasp struggling to recognize her surroundings while her heart beats a thousand miles per hour. After a few minutes of slowly breathing in and out she finally calms down, noticing that would be no good for her to try and go back to sleep, especially that day, she decides to get up and starts her morning.

Without even bothering changing out of her PJ’s, the brunette goes down stairs, gets a bowl of chocolate flakes, her favourite cereal, and plops herself in front of the TV planning to spend the day binging her favourite show, after a few episodes she felt herself drifting off to sleep, she was feeling so tired.

_ She suddenly finds herself back in the closet of her old house, starting to panic with the feeling of being trapped. _

_ “ _ **_VERONICA!!_ ** _ ” his crazed voice snaps her attention to the door. _

_ “Veronica, open the door please.” suddenly hearing something metallic scraping down the closet door. _

_ “Veronica, baby? Can we not fight anymore please?” he whimpers slightly desperate. _

_ “Veronica, sure, you’re scared...I’ve been there. But...  _ **_I_ ** _ can set you free.” she can hear his twisted smile grow on his face from his tone. _

_ “Veronica? Don’t make me come in there...because we both know how that’ll end,  _ **_right?!_ ** _ ” metallic rattling of the gun being fiddled with pierces through the silence between the fast panicked breaths of the terrified girl. _

_ “We’ve been through this... _ **_I_ ** _ was meant to be yours, and you were meant to be  _ **_mine. I_ ** _ am the  _ **_only_ ** _ one you can trust after all.  _ **_I_ ** _ am all that you  _ **_need!_ ** _ ”  _

_ “ _ _ Please, please, just leave me alone, please! I won’t tell anyone, please _ _.” _

_“C’mon Sawyer, you_ ** _know_** _I can’t do this alone...” She hears the racking of the pistol slide. ”...Still I_ ** _will_** **_if I must!_** _” He bangs on the door once more._

_ “Are you gonna make  _ **_me_ ** _ count to three?”, there was a short pause, “Okaay.  _ **_ONE!_ ** _ ” oh God, oh no, please, God, let this be a nightmare! “ _ **_TWO!!_ ** _ ” heavy footsteps quickly step backwards to begin a run up. I need to do something...I NEED TO DO SOMETHING.  _

_ “ _ **_FUCK IT!!!_ ** _ ” The heavy thudding of boots quickly fly towards the door, making a heavy  _ **_BANG_ ** _ as he throws himself on the door.  _

_ Oh God, that door won’t hold...fuck, fuck, fuck. She can feel the sweat run down her back. Shivering from pure terror. Tears flow more heavily as the sound of the boots retreat, before making another charge.  _

**_Is this how my life ends?_ ** __

_ The footsteps rapidly approach, her door wouldn’t hold him out anymore, she needs to do something NOW- _

**Knock knock knock**

The knocking on the door jolts Veronica awake, she knew it was a mistake letting herself fall asleep again, noticing that too many episodes have passed, Veronica decides to let it play. 

The brunette strolls up to the back door, and slowly opens it. Looking up at the 6’5 demon in yellow, with small horns that curl around the side of her head like a mountain goat, Veronica lets out a low, lengthy sigh. 

“Do you want me to make you a sandwich as well?” The brunette asks. 

Mac instantly perks up, “Ooo! Yes, please!” and cheerfully skips past Veronica and over to the counter.

Veronica closes the door with an amused chuckle and makes her way to the counter as well, standing across from the demon.

“So, what kind of sandwich do you like?” The brunette asks.

Mac’s eyes light up “Oooo! My favourite is those Odvi spreads over a big piece of yquarnochi inside, they are so yummy!” The blonde demon blurts out passionately.

Veronica’s face contorts in confusion, “Yeah, sorry. I don’t think I have those ingredients around here though.”, she says.

A wave of realization flies over Mac’s face, and instantly makes her blush. “Oh, right. Sorry. Human food.” She supports her chin with her hand with a thoughtful expression and hums a bit “I don’t know, it can be the same type you gave to Chandy last night.”

Veronica just shrugs and grabs the ingredients for the sandwich while Mac rocks back and forth not being able to keep still.

“You sure are energetic, huh”, The brunette comments distractly.

“Sorry, it’s just… i’m so excited to meet you!”, the demon grins.

“W-why?”, she could feel herself starting to get more anxious.

“Because you have a symmetrical face.”, the blonde suddenly gets up, walks to Veronica and holds her face between her hands. ”If i took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull...” She draws an imaginary line in the middle of the brunette’s face ”I’d have matching halves, that’s very important!”, and then she boops her nose.

“O-okay!?”, Veronica takes a step back out of the demon’s hold, and decides to take her seat again.

“What’s your name by the way? I bet a cutie like you has a pretty name.” Mac grins at the awkwardness of the human.

That instantly makes the brunette’s eyebrows shot up, “I figure that it is very impolite to ask someone’s name without offering yours first.”

“Oh yeah, sorry, I’m Heather Macnamara, you can call me Mac, what’s your name?”, Heather repeated the question completely unphased by the remark.

“Hm, nice to meet you, my name is Veronica”, Veronica was clever enough to not give her whole name to anyone what made Heather smile.

“Veronica is such a pretty name, isn’t the name of a flower as well?”, she seemed satisfied with herself when Veronica nods.

Mac feeling uncomfortable on the stool that was clearly not made for her asks “Do you mind if I change to look like a human?”

“Knock yourself out!!” Veronica arches an eyebrow.

Mac tilts her head. “OH! Well, in that case.” and with that the demon suddenly disappears into yellow fog that to the brunette smells like bubblegum, then when it dissipates, Veronica is met with a much shorter blonde with baby blue eyes who looks human.

“So, how did you summon Chandy?” Mac said, while twirling a lock of her hair with her finger, with a child-like curiosity to her face.

“Who?” Veronica asks, confused, then realizes. “Oh, I just did this!”, the brunette quickly grabs a bottle of mustard and draws the same design she did last night and it was burned in her mind, and then POOF! The red coated demon appears on Veronica’s sofa, staring at her with...binoculars?

“I mean, yeah, the human was really cute an- WOAH!” The demon exclaims.

Veronica snaps her fingers, “Hey,my eyes are up here!” 

Suddenly the red demon lets out a shriek and tumbles backwards, falling off of the sofa and onto her back.

Before the brunette can even move, her door swings open and a demon dressed in green, with horns that go back, over the top of her head and slightly curl up, stomps over to Veronica, grabs her collar and lifts her up.

“I don’t know who do you think you are, human, but i’m not gonna let you go around doing whatever you want, i am you worst nightmare, stupid mortal, i’ll make your life miserable.”Duke snarls at Veronica.

“Excuse me, did no one ever teach you about personal space? Let me  **go!** ” Veronica says to the demon’s face bluntly as if she wasn’t being held up by a 6’8 demon.

The demon’s eyes widened with shock, and slowly let go of the human.

Veronica  just creases her brows and adjusts her shirt.

Suddenly she hears cackling and then a loud “SHUT UP, HEATHER”. When she looks up, they’re standing up straight, their horns nearly scratching the ceiling.

“HEY! HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY! If you are going to argue, go into your...people forms!” Veronica demands, concerned for her ceiling.

Chandler and Duke stared at the human  baffled. 

“I’m sorry, human. Who said you can order us around!?” Chandler glares at her.

Veronica slowly marched up to the demon, with a cold expression, grabbed Chandler by her collar and pulled her down to her eye level.

“You... **will** ...shrink down... **now** , or I’ll make you drink drain cleaner and you’re gonna be burping draino for the rest of eternity,  **got it!?** ” Veronica threatened the demon queen with a cold, harsh tone.

“I-... o-okay!” Chandler stuttered, completely baffled. She gave a quick glance to Duke, and they both shifted into their human forms.

Veronica lets go of the now human/demon with a push.

_“_ Thank you!” she hisses, then turns around and heads for the counter again. 

“What is wrong with this human?” Duke mutters to Chandler.


	3. "You have no idea what you've just brought onto yourself, human!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler, Duke and Mac finally discover the reason of the summoning, but it turns out, they end up with more questions then answers, Veronica ask the Heathers what we all want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, we took our time with this one, but what can I say, life's short and I'm lazy lol  
> Hello, Daz here. We ran into some trouble with this chapter and had to rewrite it a few times and getting stuck, sorry for the wait. Enjoy! <3

_ “What is wrong with this human?” Duke mutters to Chandler. _

Before Chandler could respond they were all startled by the human slamming her hand down on the counter making the three demons wince.

“So...why are you here?” She said in a calmer voice with an eyebrow arched.

Mac and Duke looked at Chandler waiting for their leader to explain, when Heather looked back at them not knowing what to say, Mac sighed. 

“We just wanted to know why you summoned Chandy last night.” The petite blonde shrugged, Duke inhaled sharply and Chandler’s eyes went wide in surprise with the easygoing attitude of Mac. 

They turned to Veronica, who shrugged and sat on the counter, ”Well...” The demons held their breath ready to know Veronica’s reason.

“It was an accident” She shrugged “I went to my kitchen to make a sandwich and while I was drawing with mustard, POOF, a bunch of smoke that smells like cotton candy flooded my kitchen and a 7ft demon appeared.”

She crossed her legs, making three pairs of eyes follow the movement, while grabbing a cup of coffee. 

“I’m polite so I offered her a sandwich because why not? I was already doing one anyway, I hope you liked it”, Veronica sipped her coffee while making eye contact with the blonde in red who as soon as she noticed that she was being observed, looked down to avoid the brunette’s gaze.

“I actually don’t really like mustard.”, Chandler said in a quiet voice.

“Oh, I’m sorry then.” 

“Don’t worry, I should’ve warned you but I pan-” She cut herself, no way in hell Heather Chandler would admit that she panicked, she cleared her throat “I thought it wouldn’t be very polite to refuse.”

Duke scoffed at the little save to protect her own pride, making Chandler glare at her, Duke snorts at the blonde's reaction. 

Mac creases her brows absorbing the information, finding confusing that Veronica, a human, said that Chandler’s fog smelled like cotton candy, for all that she knows, demon’s fog smelled like something burnt and rotten for mortals, not something sweet.

“I’m sorry, the fog smelled sweet? Not rotten at all?” Mac spoke up.

“Hm, no, it smelled like cotton candy, just like yours, when you turned human, smelled like strawberry bubblegum” Veronica looked at her confused.

“Strawberry bubblegum? Huh.” Mac says to herself mulling the information. “What about hers?” She pointed to Duke. 

“Oh, she smells like mint ice cream with chocolate flakes” Veronica said without missing a beat.

“That’s...oddly specific!” Duke commented, the taller brunette just shrugged.

“So, that’s it? You summoned her by accident?” Mac asked.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, but I don’t have plans of world domination or a crazy revenge, or whatever the plans people who summon demons intentionally have!” Veronica stated.

The demons just stared at each other confused, while Veronica just sighed.

“Anyway, can I get you guys anything?” Veronica asked.

Duke leans slightly to see past Veronica to look at the chocolate flakes box on the counter behind her. Veronica follows Duke’s gaze to the box and smirks.

“I see, why don’t you take a seat!? Mac, your sandwich is ready.” She motioned the sandwich while climbing down the counter. “If you don’t mind me asking, you guys are so tall in your, I guess, normal form, why is your human form so short?”

Macnamara took her seat on the counter, “Because I look cute”, the blonde shrugs and takes a bite of her sandwich, humming contently while Duke sits by her side.

"My human form is for me to blend in better and-", Veronica puts a bowl and a spoon in front of her, "Oh, thank you, and people tend to pay less attention to smalle-" , Veronica puts the cereal box in front of her, "Oh, thank you, they pay less attention to people who are smaller and they tend to-", Veronica puts the milk in front of her "Oh, thank you very much, so they tend to underestimate me then."

“So, you want people to underestimate you? Why?” The tallest brunette asked puzzled.

“Well…” Duke serves herself a bowl of her precious chocolate flakes and takes a spoonful before continuing “For instance, judging by the way she looks, do you think Emmy is capable of hurting you?” 

Veronica tilts her head to the side analyzing the yellow clad girl, “I don’t tend to judge people, but indeed, she doesn’t look threatening” 

A smirk appears on Duke’s face “And yet she can skin you alive without batting an eye while singing Stronger by Kelly freaking Clarkson”

“I wouldn’t do that!”, the short blonde protests before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Duke raises one of her eyebrows sarcastically with a “Oh, really?” written on her face.

Mac swallows down the sandwich before talking “It’d be Dancing Queen by ABBA at the very least!” 

“I mean, you have a point, I can see that!” Duke says with her mouth full of cereal.

“Dukey! Don’t speak with your mouth full! Chew first!” Mac commands while using her hand to shut Duke’s mouth. “It’s very rude!” 

Duke swats her hand away, “Stop!” 

“Mac has a point, that’s gross, don’t speak with your mouth full!” Chandler butts in, calmly making her way to the counter.

“You’re one to talk!” Duke teases sarcastically.

Chandler glares at Duke with a very obvious “shut up” glint to her eyes.

“So, getting back on track, away from skinning people alive! Our mist’s smell sweet to you? That is certainly a first!” Chandler ponders for a moment before leaning over the counter between the two demons, “So, what makes you so special?” she asks with a curious grin.

Veronica shrugs in response, “Beats me. Are you hungry? I can make you something if you are.”

“No, thanks, I'm okay.”, the redhead shuts Duke’s mouth again, “I told you that is gross.”

“Fuck off!” Chandler giggles as she gains a push from the annoyed short brunette making her use Mac as a shield.

“Please don’t use me as a shield, I’m far too small for that!” Mac whines making Veronica chuckle at the bickering.

“Hey, it’s not the size that matters, it’s how you use it. Besides, we all know you can take it Mac, you ARE a demon after all!” Duke states.

“Yeah! And, I’m using you against Duchess!” Chandler almost laughs out that last half.

“No, lemme go!” Mac tries to wiggles out of the grasp of Heather. “Stop! I’m gonna throw out all your corn nuts”

A shocked and offended gasp came from the demon queen while Duke started laughing at her expression. “You wouldn’t dare”

“Wanna bet?” The girl in yellow challenges.

“LADIES, LADIES! You’re all beautiful, but shut the fuck up!” Veronica said more as a joke, but got a shocked stare from all three of the demons.

Veronica sighs, “Anyway, I need to go to the market. I’m running low on shit and need to buy more. So, unless you want to come with me, it’d be best if you returned back to your home.”

Mac almost instantly perks up, “We’d love to come with you!”

“We would!?” Duke and Chandler said in unison, earning a pleading stare and a pout, to which Chandler rolled her eyes with a “Fine!”, making Duke scowls and mumble “She knows we can’t resist when she does the puppy eyes”

“Yey!” Mac responds excitedly, softly clapping her hands, “I’ve never gone to a human market before!”

“You have no idea what you have just brought onto yourself, human!” Duke states to Veronica playfully.

“Ugh, it’s Veronica, ‘Dukey’!” Veronica replies back with a mocking glint in her eyes.

“FINE! Veronica! Never call me that!” Upon hearing Duke say that, Veronica smirks with the absolute intent to call her that again.

“Ok, Dukey.” She winks making Duke groan, which in turn makes Chandler giggle. “You seem to find that very funny, Chan-dy”, a smirk appears on Veronica’s face while a slight blush appears on Chandler’s face.

“F-fuck off, that’s not my name”, the strawberry pouts and cross her arms looking away.

“Well I’m sorry, but that is the only way I’ve heard you being referred to!”, Veronica answers and shrugs.

“I-It’s fine. Mac tends to do that. It’s Chandler. Heather Chandler.” Chandler tells Veronica while slowly looking back to her and slightly unfolding her arms.

“Well nice to meet you then.” She smiles, making Duke and Chandler blush, and Mac mirrors the taller brunette’s smile, getting down her stool and hugging Duke’s waist. 

“And this is Heather Duke!” 

“So, all of you are named Heather? That’s peculiar.” Veronica asks, amused.

“Yeah? How so?” Mac asks curiously.

“I don’t know, just never met multiple people with the same name like this before.” Veronica answers.

“Hm.” comes from Duke.

“Anyway, we need to go now before the store is closed.”

Veronica goes upstairs and opts for just a simple jeans and hoodie combo, when she’s ready the three demons are already waiting for her by the front door. After checking if she locked the windows and doors, she goes up to the front door and before sliding past the arch, she turns to the Heathers with a slightly confused expression.

“By the way, why are you all dressed like a traffic light?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Mac is that size just because she looks cute hahaha


End file.
